A New World
by briehere
Summary: Hey I'm Bri and this is my first fic! 3 It's corpse party, but with new characters. See what happens to Sakura, Sutaki, Satsuki, Aiko, Ami, Nyan, Mamoru, James, Kaziko, Shin and Neito in Heavenly Host! Be sure to cave, review and/or follow it helps a lot! I'll try to update as much as possible, so sorry if I take a while. Enjoy! :3


**HEYYYY~~~~~**

**So my story got taken down. Wtf **

**I am gonna change it a little and then try it again.**

**Btw, Im technically not breaking any rules by posting this again.**

**THANKS FOR NOTHING, CRITICS UNITED ;-;**

jk no hard feelings critics :)

**ALSO! I'm thinking of making a cover art of all of the characters drawn out. If anyone wants to help or give suggestions, feel free to PM me! :3**

**( Girls are in bold bc I can't highlight anything xD )**

**Aiko Sasaki**

James Clarke

Shin Tadashi

**Ami Sakumaki **

**Nyan Hayashi**

Kaziko Matsumoto

**Sutaki Kei **

Neito Nakamura

Mamoru Kishi

**Satsuki Haruko **

**Sakura Yamazaki**

**Okay, lets start this thing! :3**

Sakura Yamazaki dashed into her classroom, classroom 2-5, her purple ponytails swishing back and forth as she ran. She was extremely short for her age, yet had a **VERY** inappropriate and wild behavior. Many others compared her to another girl in their grade, Seiko Shinohara. She had been playing with her friends in the few minutes before the culture festival, but she lost them when she saw an attractive blonde pass by. That distracted her for quite some time, as usual. "I'm here!" Sakura screamed, noticing the worried looks on her friends' faces. They shrugged it off and got back to work on their festival.

"Where were you?" James Clarke, the class rep asked. He was origionally from America, and that's why he has such a western name. His hazel eyes were wide and his messy blonde hair was even crazier than usual. Worry was painted all over his face. "Don't just run off like that!"

"OH IM SO SORRY!" Sakura mocked. She was so dramatic. "PLEASE FORGIVE ME~~" She got on her knees and plead, hugging James' legs. Of course, James was used to her pesky attitude. He sighed. "Sakura, get to work. The culture festival starts soon." Boy, he must have been really stressed. James usually is very kind and forgiving, but when he gets stressed he kind of goes crazy.

Shin Tadashi spoke up. "Hey, James, don't be so harsh on her. She's just a girl." Shin was famous around the girls in school. He is very caring and kind, especially to his family and friends because he lost his dad when him and his sister were younger. However, when he sees someone being rude whenever he gets upset, he becomes very cold and mean. Shin is mostly happy, though, and almost never turns cold. He has dirty blonde hair that is spiked up on the front and a lot of freckles on his pale face. Also, he is pretty tall compared to his friends. "Apologize to her."

"Sorry for being harsh," James said when he saw the annoyed look on Shin's face. Shin immediately softened when he saw James apologize. "Why did you show up so late anyways?"

"Uhhhhh..." Sakura blushed. She didn't want to mention the hot blonde boy she saw so that she wouldn't look like an airhead. Whenever she saw a cute boy and spaced off, her friends always teased her about it and called her an airhead, and she didn't want to be teased at a time when anyone she knew could walk in to the festival at any second. "I... stopped at class 2-9! To say hi! Hahah..." She replied with a nervous laugh.

"You got distracted by a cute boy didn't you?" James asked.

"Yes..." Sakura replied, giving in. She thought she saw Shin's face turn tense for a second, but she didn't think much of it.

"Girls," Kaziko mumbled to his best friend Neito."Always late wherever they go." Neito nodded in agreement, setting a portion of the class's rice balls on a platter for visitors to try. The two looked very similar and were often thought to be twins. They both had dark hair and wore mostly dark colors. The only real difference between the boys was Neito's greenish tint to his hair. The two boys met in a karate class ages ago. Also, both boys loved horror movies, youtube and sports. It almost seemed as if they were the same person split into two.

"Thats **SO** untrue." Nyan Hayashi called, perfecting the dipping sauces for the rice balls. "Boys are usually later then girls." She remarked. Her SUPER long brown hair flooded over her shoulders, and she had to make sure it didn't get in the food. She played with her fingerless gloves and sat near the sauces.

"Yeah!" Yelled Aiko Sasaki. She was gorgeous, and looked like a model. All of the boys in school wanted to be with her, and all of the girls wanted to be her. She was tall and thin, with perfectly tanned skin and dirty blonde hair tied in two braided pigtails. Even though she was perfect looks-wise, she was definitely not the smartest girl in the class and oftentimes would begin to ramble on and on about herself, yet she was still a great friend nonetheless.

"Whatever," Mamoru Kishi stated. He looked kind of scary at first, but was the kindest guy in their class. Whenever anyone needed advice, they immediately asked Mamoru. Many people feared him for his un-natural ruby eyes, yet his friends all thought they were awesome. He brushed a strand of his brown hair out of his eyes. "All I know is that Sakura is always late because she spaces out whenever a cute boy walks by." Everyone laughed. Sakura shrugged.

"Hey, what can I say? Cute boys are my favorite!" She gushed, toying with her skirt.

"Don't worry, I was just kidding." Said Mamoru, even though everyone knew it was true. "Let's get back to work- the festival starts any minute now, so lets make everything perfect for the visitors."

Sakura slowly and miserably mopped the floor. Why did she get the hard job? She wanted to fix the rice balls. Her thoughts were interrupted by a cute, easily recognizable voice. "Onee-san, this is your class?" It was her younger cousin, Satsuki. She looks like a little kid, even though she is 12 years old. She has wavy coppery brown shoulder length hair tied in pigtails with pink bows. Her big hazel eyes and wide smile compliment her childish style. Satsuki had bullying problems at her school for acting like a little kid, so she moved in with Sakura's family. Honestly, it hasn't helped much for she still plays with teddy bears and blurts out anything that comes to mind. Despite this, she is loved by all and the cutest girl around.

"Yep! These are my friends!" Sakura answered Satsuki, putting her hand on her hip and posing with a wink and a peace sign. "HEY GUYS, COME MEET MY LITTLE COUSIN!"

Ami Sakumaki flew over to the girls. "Ohh, so you're the girl Sakura always talks about! Im Ami!" Ami had short blonde hair with blue highlights in it, and just like her hairstyle she was daring and confident. She was exceptionally kind, and is obsessed with music and theater.

Satsuki smiled, looking young but adorable. "Nice to meet you," She said. "Are you a punk? Your hair makes you look like one." Man, Satsuki had no filter. She said everything that popped in her head.

"What? No! Just because I have dyed hair doesn't make me a punk! Sakura's hair is PURPLE and she isn't a punk." Sakura gave Ami a sassy 'oh yes I am' look and the two girls burst into laughter. "If you want to see a real punk, though, go find Nyan." Ami retorted with a giggle.

"Very funny," Nyan added tasting her dipping sauces. Her best friend Sutaki Kei pulled up a chair near hers. Sutaki had spiky blonde hair in a boy's style, yet it looked amazing on her as a female. She had a bundle of freckles on her cheeks and thick, black glasses that sat on the end of her nose. She wanted to wear a boys' uniform, but since she wasn't allowed to, she took the bow off the front of her uniform and replaced it with a tie that matched her skirt. And – if you're wondering – yes, she is a lesbian.

"It's true though," Sutaki laughed. "You're like those punks in American music." She said, earning an eye roll from Nyan.

"What's a punk?" Aiko called, twisting her finger around and around one of her braids. "They sound cool!" Everyone face palmed, but Aiko laughed it off. "You guys are too funny." She added.

"Hey!" Piped up Kaziko suddenly. "I have a great idea!" Everyone gathered around to find out what his idea was. He pulled out a simple paper doll. "It's this charm I found on the internet while watching Pewdiepie **(authors note: Pewds is bae) .** It's supposed to make everyone stay together forever if it works right. It's worth a shot."

"I don't know..." Said Mamoru. "The festival is starting any second now."

"It will be quick, I promise." Replied Kaziko. Everyone else urged for Mamoru to agree, and he finally surrendered. "All you have to do is say 'Sachiko, we beg of you.' once in your head for each person- which is 10. Then, we rip this doll apart. Keep your scrap safe though. If you lose it, we can't all be together like the charm says.

Soon, the charm had been competed. As everyone tore the doll, a strange presence filled the air. Something wasn't right. Without warning, a massive earthquake began. Desks were falling, cracks were crawling up the walls and all of the rice balls splattered on the ground. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Sakura yelled. She clung on to the closest person near her, Shin, as the room kept shaking. James shielded Ami, praying to himself that Ami all of his friends ended up okay. A visible blush formed on Ami's face as James pulled her into his chest. Aiko screeched as a giant piece of drywall sailed towards her, but Neito pulled her away seconds before it would have hit her. All of the others tried to grab on to a chair or a desk to stabilize themselves, but it didn't work. Without warning, the floor caved in, and the 10 friends were sucked into darkness. They screamed, cried for help and made as much noise as possible, but were not noticed by anyone. When everyone was sucked into the hole, the ground magically sealed up again, leaving no evidence that anyone had fell into it. The desks magically flew back in place, the cracks were sealed and the rice balls reformed on the platter.

At this exact moment, the classroom door slid open to reveal a heard of culture festival visitors. "Is anyone here?" One guest called. They didn't see anyone, so they sneakily grabbed some rice balls and moved on to the next room. Meanwhile, the 10 friends tumbled further and further into darkness. Little did they know, some of them would never return.

**OKAYY... HOW WAS IT? I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF FOR WRITING THIS MUCH. SORRY IF IT'S TOO LONG.**

Love your queen otaku,

Bri


End file.
